Spring Into Action
by SimplyLovable
Summary: Daniel has to put together a very important edition of Mode. Betty and Alexis bond. Whilhemina plots to take over Mode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Daniel looked around the confrence room at all the faces of the heads of the magazine departments. He tried to look calm, but really he was far from it. This was the first really major edition of Mode that Daniel had to put together since the arrest of his father and the reappearance of his brother, well his sister that is. Because of all the negative press there was alot of talk amoung the magazine's advertisers and share holders. Daniel certainly felt the pressure to succeed to show that Mode was still amoung the best.

Daniel took a deep breath and glanced at Betty who stood beside him, always rooting for him, no matter what. It was times like this that Daniel was thankful for Betty. Betty, sensing Daniel's discomfort, gave him one of her heart warming smiles, and Daniel allowed himself to return her smile slightly.

Whilhemina, sitting directly across from Daniel, smiled to herself. She knew about the pressure Daniel was under, and she decided that she would simply sit back and enjoy the show while Daniel cracked. She let her eyes wander over to Alexis. Whilhemina was still furious with her for deciding to keep Daniel as Editor and Chief. It was nothing more than another obstacle that Whilhemina had to step over, and she would. She just needed to find some way to come between Daniel and Alexis, and she thought she knew how.

"As you all know," Daniel began, "this upcoming issue is really important. Every year Mode does a special Spring edition focusing on fresh and new looks and faces. With all the stuff going on around here, its really important that we all work together to make this edition come out with a bang. We were able to recruit Georgio Marque to do the spread. He's going to pick one person in Manhattan and give them a makeover. As you all know, Georgio has done wonders with a variety of different celebrities. However this is the first time he will be picking a regular person and Mode will be covering it."

After the meeting Daniel walked quietly to his office and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Betty poured Daniel a cup of coffee and went in to see him.

"The meeting went well," Betty said in her usual cheerful tone. Daniel took a sip of his coffee, glancing at her over the rim of the cup. He set it down, put his elbows on the desk.

"I don't know what I'm doing Betty," Daniel replied. He put his head in his hands. He let out a frustrated grunt and glanced up at Betty.

"This isn't the first major issue that you've put out Daniel. You're really good at what you do.

This issue will be terrific," Betty assured him.

Daniel rested his chin on his now laced fingers. "Its not just the magazine. My family is falling apart. My father is in prison for a murder that he didn't commit. My mother is back at the rehab clinic because she is drinking herself into a stuper over her guilt. Oh and lets not forget that after mourning the loss of my brother's death for years, I find out that he really didn't die, he just became my sister!"

Betty pushed her red glasses back up her nose. She pursed her lips together in her usual stubborn fashion. "You've already hired the best lawyer in Manhattan to get your father off. You're mother will be fine, and I thought you were getting along with Alexis."

"I am. Its just alot to adjust to. Who would think I'd be the stable one in my family?" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel, you're more stable than you give yourself credit for. You've grown alot in the short amount of time that I've known you." Betty assured.

A slight smile curved Daniel's lips. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

Betty smiled and replied, "Yes, now don't you need to get the photos prepared for this Georgio to make his selection?"

Daniel glanced at the stack of photos that had been sent in by people in Manhattan hoping to be picked for the make over. "Yes, I guess I should get started on them."

Betty nodded and turned around to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," Daniel said, causing Betty to stop and turn around, "thank you."

It was Betty's turn to simply smile and nod. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Whilhemina walked into her own office and sat stiffly in her chair. She began tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the desk. She had to figure where to begin to manipulate Alexis into changing her mind about Daniel. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the one who deserved to be Editor and Chief.

Marc started to walk into Whilhemina's office, but stopped short when he caught sight of Whilhemina's expression. 'There's no way that I'm stepping in there,' he thought to himself. He turned to rush away but was stopped by Whilhemina yelling his name. A look of terror crossed his face, his eyes widened. When he turned to go into her office, he had managed to control his facial expressions.

"Yes?" He answered. He rushed to her side, filling her glass with mineral water.

"I want to know what Alexis is doing while she is here. I want to know who she talks to and what she talks about." Whilamina stated.

"I could round up some spies," Marc offered.

"No, take that plant to Alexis' office," Whilhemina ordered, pointing to a plant over in the corner.

"But what do I tell her if she asks why I'm putting it there?" Marc asked.

"Tell her that its a peace offering," she answered in a bored manner.

Marc picked up the plant and made his way to Alexis' office. Ofcourse he knew the real reason why Whilhemina wanted the plant in Alexis' office. He wondered how many more bugged plants she had stashed around Mode. 'None of my business,' he reminded himself.

"Did you decide to go into gardening?" Amanda asked, tearing Marc from his thoughts. He looked to find her walking beside him.

"God no," Marc said with a hint of disgust.

"Then whats up with the plant?" She asked.

"Its a gift to Alexis from Whilhemina," he answered.

Amanda's eyes widened, "Since when is Whilhemina into giving presents? Unless..." Amanda began.

"Its a gesture of peace," Marc stated, interrupting Amanda.

Amanda's eyes squinted suspiciously. "Now I know something is up, and you have to tell me!" She demanded, always wanting to hear the latest gossip.

"If Whilhemina found out I told, she'd kill me!" Marc informed.

"Who would kill you?" A woman's voice asked from in front of them. Marc's eyes widened with a look of a deer caught in the headlights. He looked at Alexis for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Whilhemina would kill me if I got sidetracked before giving you this," He replied, handing Alexis the plant.

Alexis took the plant and smiled suspiciously at Marc.

"Why is she giving me the plant?" Alexis questioned.

"Its suppose to be a peace treaty," Marc replied. He grabbed Amanda's arm and rushed away.

Alexis carried the plant into her office and sat it down. She touched one of the leaves and smiled. She knew Whilhemina wanted more than peace, but for now she decided to just take it at face value and pretend Whilhemina really just wanted peace. She sighed and sat down at her desk.

She picked up the newspaper and was slightly surprised to see her name in the headlines. She read it, but quickly wished that she hadn't. The article was just full of comments about how big a freak she was, how she should have stayed dead, and other ugly things like that.  
Alexis knew that she shouldn't let it get to her, but it did. Before she realized, Alexis was wiping tears from her eyes. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," She ordered huskily.

Betty walked in. She handed Alexis the photos that Daniel had selected. Betty realized that Alexis had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked.

"I'm fine," Alexis replied.

"Are you sure? We can talk if you want." Betty said.

"I'm fine," Alexis repeated.

Betty shrugged and turned to leave.

"Everything is so much harder than I thought it would be," Alexis whispered. Betty sat down across from Alexis. She waited for her to continue. "I knew that my father wouldn't approve, but I thought my friends would atleast be happy that I was alive." She continued.

"Well its still all new to everyone, you have to give everyone time to adjust." Betty responded.

"Time won't fix it. Everyone will always think I'm some kind of freak." Alexis stated, her eyes filling up again.

"But you aren't alone. There are plenty of people facing what you are going through." Betty replied.

"How do you do it?" Alexis asked, looking at Betty.

"Do what?" Betty asked.

"How do you be who you are no matter how different you are from everyone else?" Alexis asked.

"I can't be anyone else but myself. Its not always easy, but atleast I can go to sleep at night knowing that I was honest with myself. Plus I have people who love and accept me for me," Betty answered.

"It must be nice having people you can count on," Alexis replied quietly.

"You have people Alexis," Betty answered.

Alexis let out a bitter laugh, "Who?" she asked.

"Your mother for one. I saw how thrilled she was to have you back. All those pretty dresses she bought you were just the tip of the iceburg. Then ofcourse there's Daniel," Betty replied.

Alexis smiled, "Daniel is nothing like I pictured him. He's so much more mature than I remember."

"Daniel is a great guy and he'll stay by your side when you need him," Betty commented.

"Daniel is so lucky to have you beside him," Alexis stated.

This made Betty blush, "Daniel is a great guy."

"I have a feeling you have a part in that Betty." Alexis declared smiling, "I'd kill to have a friend like you."

"Then you got one," Betty insisted. She smiled and handed Alexis a tissue.

Alexis beamed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We have to get rid of Betty," Whilemina stated after watching what transpired between Betty and Alexis via the newly installed spycam.

"Why?" Marc questioned trying to resist the urge to run out of Whilhemina's office.

"Because, Daniel wouldn't have been able to put out a single edition of Mode if he didn't have her. Now she's making friends with Alexis. Who would think my biggest foe would be someone who has the fashion sense of a baboon!" Whilhemina exclaimed.

"A color blind baboon," Marc added, with a laugh.

Whilhemina smirked."Now, now Marc. I want you to dig up anything and everything on Betty that we can use against her. I don't care if its just something as small as ripping off a tag on a mattress, I want to know about it."

Marc nodded and rushed off to begin his investigation.

Meanwhile back at Betty's desk, her phone rang. "Mode Magazine, Betty Suarez speaking," Betty answered.

"Betty guess what!" Justin's voice answered in an excited tone.

"Hey Justin, whats up?" Betty asked, shuffling through papers on her desk aimlessly.

"My school is doing a musical and guess who got the male lead!" Justin gushed.

"Thats great Justin! I'm so proud of you!" Betty exclaimed.

"Thanks. But there's one problem." Justin informed.

"Oh, whats that?" Betty asked, she had given Justin her complete attention.

"Our school can't really afford the costumes, I was thinking that maybe you could talk Christina to doing the costumes for us." Justin reported.

"Oh Justin, I don't know. Christina is so busy..." Betty began but was interupted by Justin.

"Please Betty! We really need the costumes," Justin begged.

"Okay Justin. I'll see what I can do," Betty promised. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Betty made her way to the clothing department to talk to Christina when Henry walked out of the elevator. Neither one of them was paying attention to where they were going and so they ran right into each other. The collision caused Henry to drop the papers that he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry!" Betty exlaimed shyly. She bent down to help pick the papers up.

"Thats okay," Henry replied. He looked up at Betty and smiled. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, and stood up. The whole time starring at Betty.This caused Betty to blush. She handed him the papers that she had collected.

"So hows Charlie?" Betty asked, reminding herself that Henry couldn't be hers right now.

"Oh, she's fine. She's just looking for work right now. She's totally inlove with the city now," Henry replied, no longer smiling.

"Thats great," Betty replied, averting her eyes from Henry, "Well I should get going."

"Yeah, me too. Nice running into you," Henry stated.

"You too," Betty answered. She walked away slowly, leaving Henry starring after her.

When she got to the Clothing department, she dropped down into a chair heavily. Christina looked up from the dress that she was hemming.

"Whats wrong Betty?" Christina asked.

"I just had a run in with Henry," Betty answered.

"Oh that must have been awkward," Christina replied.

"It really was. Everytime I talk to him now, I feel like I'm doing something wrong," Betty informed.

"Well, you can't work in the same building as him and not talk to him," Christina reasoned.

"I know. Oh, I have a favor to ask, if you say no it'll be okay with me." Betty informed

"Name it," Christina said.

"Justin just made the lead of a musical that his school is doing, but they don't have anyone to do their customes. Justin wanted me to ask you if you would be interested in doing them." Betty replied.

"Well, I have nothing pressing to do right now," Christina began, "it would be the only publicity that my work will be getting for awhile."

Betty looked puzzled. "I thought you prepared a dress for Sarah Jessica Parker."

"Oh I did, but then after getting the dress all packed and ready for pickup, I got a phone call from her people telling me that she decided to go with another designer." Christina answered.

"How come?" Betty asked.

"Whilhemina.She said that she could make it to where I never got noticed." Christina answered angrily.

"Oh no! What are you going to do?" Betty questioned.

"Work harder I guess. That and pray for a house to land on Whilhemina." Christina answered. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marc had recruited Amanda as his helper to dig up the dirt on Betty, but their search met with no results. He was not looking forward to telling Whilhemina that answer. He gulped and reminded himself to breath when he walked into her office.

Whilhemina was looking at her reflection in the stand up mirror when Marc walked in. She was admiring her perfect white business suit. She made notice of Marc's facial expression and turned to face him. A slightly angry look spread across her face.

Marc hated to be the one who told Whilhemina bad news. She was very intemidating. He new that if the disappointment was great enough, she could easily replace him with just a flick of the wrist. He loved how wickedly evil she could be, but at the same time, it scared him.

"Well, did you find anything?" Whilhemina asked, already knowing the answer.

"You would think Betty was Saint Teresa by the lack of dirt on her." Marc commented.

"Everyone has some skeletons in the closet, Marc." Whilhemina stated.

"Not Betty. She's a real goody two shoes. She makes the Pope look like a criminal." he replied.

"Then we'll just have to fabricate some," she informed with a smile.

Marc noticed the evil gleam in Whilhemina's eyes and he couldn't help but smile in anticipation of what was to come.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, we'll just help Betty mess up this Spring edition, and if that doesn't get her fired, we'll just add something else to the mix." Whilhemina answered.

While Marc and Whilhemina were conspiring, Betty had picked up the pictures that Alexis had chosen to be the finalists. The finalists pictures were to be given to Georgio for him to make the final decision. Betty put the pictures on her desk along with the contestants names, addresses, and phone numbers. She phoned Justin to let him know that Christina said that she would do the costumes, ofcourse he was thrilled.

Betty decided to go check on Daniel to see how he was coming along. She saw Daniel looking at a picture that he had in his wallet.

"Whats that?" Betty asked.

Daniel looked up, "Oh, just a picture taken of Alex and me when we were kids. It was taken on Easter." Daniel replied.

Betty looked over Daniel's shoulder at the picture. "Awe you both look so cute," Betty gushed. She also noticed that both his mother and father were also in the picture. The only one that wasn't smiling was his father. "Why isn't your father smiling?" Betty asked.

"Oh dad was never into holidays. He wouldn't have even bothered with the picture if my mom hadn't nagged him into it," Daniel replied.

Betty frowned. Easter was always a treat at her house. Even though they didn't have alot of money, each holiday was something to remember.

"Well maybe this year things will be better," Betty replied reassuringly.

"I doubt it. With all the bad things going on in my family right now, I don't think we'll be celebrating Easter," Daniel informed, putting the picture away.

That was when it hit her, "Your family should come celebrate Easter with us!" Betty exclaimed.

Daniel's eyes widened. "What! No Betty we couldn't." Daniel replied. Betty refused to take no for an answer.

"Think about it Daniel. Its exactly what your mother needs. A family togetherness thing. I bet that would pick her right up out of her slump. Alexis really would enjoy it too. Plus my family's been asking when you're coming back over." Betty insisted. Daniel smiled, he knew that when Betty had her mind set on something, there was no talking her out of it.

"Fine. If you can get Alexis to agree to it, we'll have Easter together." Daniel replied. Betty smiled triumphantly and walked away, leaving Daniel to stare after her with a smile on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marc and Amanda stood at Marc's desk whispering back and forth. Marc occasionally stole glances at Betty. They were plotting how to sabatage her. After deciding on their move, they made their way toward Betty's desk. Bettyn was engulfed in preperation for Georgio.

Marc passed Betty's desk unnoticed. He motioned with his eyes for Amanda to act. Amanda smirked and perched herself on a cornor of Betty's desk. Betty looked up, more surprised than annoyed. Amanda smiled at her.

"What do you want Amanda?" Betty asked.

"Why do I have to want something?"Amanda replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Betty questioned.

"I just wanted to tell you how great a job you're doing." Amanda informed with a mock sweet smile.

"Oh thanks," Betty replied suspiciously.

"Is that a new outfit?" Amanda asked.

Betty looked down at her red jacket and black skirt.

"Yes it is," Betty replied.

"Its perfect for you," Amanda began," Its so...quaint."

Betty smiled slightly, more of a half hearted polite smile. "Thanks," Betty replied.

"Don't mention it," Amanda answered. She made a grand gesture of hoping off Betty's desk, knocking an open bottle of water onto some papers and also on Betty's lap.

Betty's jaw dropped in shock, her eyes wide open. Without saying a word to Amanda, who made a lame attempt at an apology, she rushed to the bathroom to dry off.

Marc rushed over to Betty's desk as soon as Betty was out of sight. He was giggling. Amanda flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled deviously.

"Oh my god that was brilliant!" Marc whispered.

"I know," Amanda stated.

"The look on her face was priceless!" Marc exclaimed. He mocked Betty's shocked expression. Amanda laughed.

"Now, lets get rid of the makeover contestants informantion," Marc said.

Marc and Amanda started searching for something that could be used to destory the information and pictures beyond repair. They began quicky rummaging through desk drawers.

"I've got it!" Amanda squealled. She pulled out a small bottle of white out.

Marc smiled. He took the white out from Amanda, and openned the small bottle. He dumped the contents all over the pictures and contact information, making them all unreadable. He then simply laid the bottle on its side to make it look like it was knocked over.

"There! Lets see how she gets herself out of this one," Marc said. Amanda laughed.

"Just think, soon this office will be Betty free," Amanda stated.

"Goodbye to the walking discount clothing ad," Marc added.

"I can offer to be the subject of the makeover and save the day," Amanda claimed.

"With Betty gone, you can be Daniel's assistant. Well atleast until Whilhemina boots him out." Marc stated.

"Finally," Amanda replied.

They walked away from the desk smirking arm in arm. 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter Six

"Betty I need the finalists' pictures. Georgio will be here soon." Daniel told Betty while she was in his office.

"Okay I'll go get them," Betty replied. She walked to her desk and spotted the papers covered in white out.

"Oh no!" She said to herself.

She threw away the empty white out bottle. She then picked the ruined pictures up to view them. Nothing was viewable! The pictures and papers were caked with white out.

She carried them into Daniel's office and put them on his desk. Daniel looked at the ruined papers and back up at Betty, a confused expression on his face.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Thats the finalists," Betty replied quietly.

"What? How'd this happen Betty?" Daniel asked.

"I..I don't know Daniel. It looks like a bottle of white out was knocked over and everything got covered." Betty answered.

She really did know what happened, or atleast she thought she did. She had a feeling that Amanda had something to do with it.

"Please tell me you have a copy of their contact information," Daniel pleaded.

Betty shook her head. Daniel pushed the papers aside and put his head down on the desk.

"Wait, we could go back through the other contestants and pick new finalists!" Betty told him. Daniel looked up.

"Great idea Betty. The other pictures should be on your desk," he informed.

Betty nodded and rushed to her desk. She reappeared a few minutes later carrying a trashcan.

"This is all thats left. all the pictures and contact information was shredded," Betty reported.

"Great, just great. I don't know what we are going to do," Daniel stated.

"I'm sure we can figure out something," Betty assured him.

"It will have to be fast because Georgio is here," Daniel stated.

Betty turned to find a black male in his mid thirties standing right outside the Mode enterance. He was dressed in a white suit with a pastel purple tie. He was wearing shades with lenses the same shade of purple. He glanced around Mode, his expression looked unimpressed.

Betty was not surprised to see Whilhemina rushing over to greet the make up artist. She was all smiles and greeted him with an air kiss on both sides of his face. Daniel and Betty slowly made their way over to greet Georgio.

Daniel shook his hand while introducing himself. When Daniel introduced Betty, she simply offered a awkward smile. Georgio peered at her over the rim of his shades.

Daniel informed Georgio and Whilhemina that they ran into a slight problem and he needed to meet with Georgio and all the magazine heads in the confrence room.

In the confrence room, Daniel made his apology to Georgio for such a delay. He asked Betty to get everyone drinks while he informed them of the delima.

"I'm sure Georgio wants to get the show on the road Daniel, so why don't you tell us why we've been called in here," Whilhemina said. She smirked slightly, then smiled at Georgio.

"There's a problem with the photos that were chosen," Daniel replied.

"Then we'll pick frmo the others," Alexis stated.

"Well, we can't. All the other photos were destroyed also." Daniel informed.

"How did it happen?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that they were on Betty's desk," Daniel answered.

"Betty is quite clumsy," Whilhemina remarked, "she probably spilled something on them."

Daniel eyed Whilhemina suspiciously. He knew it had to be more than a coincidence for her to say that. True, Betty wasn't the most graceful person that he's ever met, but she wasn't outragiously clumsy.

"We could always pick one of the Mode employees for the make over," Whilhemina suggested.

"Thats a good idea," Alexis replied.

Whilhemina touched her hair slightly and smiled.

Through out the whole conversation, Georgio was quiet. He just sat there in the chair with his hands clapsed, fingers intwined. There was no expression on this face, and he was still wearing his shades.

"We could have Amanda do it," Whilhemina offered, "Daniel would you mind going to get her?"

The last statement made Daniel angry. He hated it when Whilhemina treated him like a child. He knew it wasn't the time nor the place to cause a scene and so he simply smiled and went to fetch Amanda. When Daniel returned with amanda close behind, he knew he saw a satisfied smile cross Whilhemina's lips.

"Georgio, this is Amanda. She's the one Whilhemina suggested you use for the make over." Daniel introduced.

Georgio just nodded as if he were bored with the whole thing. His lack of interest caused Amanda's smile to faulter a bit. She recovered quickly though. She decided that flattery was the key.

"I am a huge fan of your work!" Amanda gushed. "You work magic, ofcourse there's no need for magic to make me gorgeous." She flipped her hair over her shoulder with the last statement. STill no reaction from Georgio.

Betty came into the room carrying water bottles for everyone. She smiled bashfully at each person who she gave a water to. She felt someone starring at her, but she tried not to see who it was.

"I want her," Georgio declared. Amanda smiled gleefully.

"Perfect. Amanda will be ready to start whenever you are," Daniel promised.

"Not her. Her." Georgio replied.

Everyone followed his gaze. There were surprised whispers all around the room when they realized he meant Betty. Amanda's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that she was getting passed over for Betty!

Betty's eyes widened, she looked behind her in hopes that Georgio was gesturing toward someone else. No one was there. But that meant that he just picked her for his spread! She didn't know what to say.

"You want Betty?" Whilhemina asked, not able to hide her shock.

"Yes, Betty is who I picked." Georgio answered. He stood and walked over to give Betty a good look.

Betty was getting very self-conscious under his steady gaze. She just stood completely still, resisting the urge to run away.

"Why her?" Amanda asked, a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Because, she's a clean slate. Just glancing at her, one would dismiss her as plain or simply not beautiful. But her eyes," he cupped Betty's chin, and looked into her eyes, "they show much beauty. True beauty. I want to make her outside match her inside."

Betty's cheeks reddened.

"She'll do it," Daniel declared. Betty spun around to look at him. "What?" Betty exclaimed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Betty walked in the door of her house, everyone had just set down around the table ready to eat dinner.

"Hey Betty," Hilda greeted as Betty took her seat.

"Hi Hilda," Betty replied, distractedly. She began putting food on her plate, not really paying attention to it. All she could think about was what happened in the confrence room.

"Betty, I think you have enough mashed potatos," Ignacio spoke, interupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Betty asked. She looked at her plate. It was overflowing with potatos. She quickly pushed the majority of them back into the bowl.

"Whats wrong Betty?" her father asked.

"Nothing really daddy," Betty replied.

"I can tell when something is bothering you Betty, its all over your face, so tell me what it is," her father insisted.

Betty told her family about how Georgio had picked her to be the feature article of the spring edition of Mode. She told them about how she told Daniel over and over that she couldn't do it. About how Daniel wouldn't listen, how he told her that she was his only hope of getting the edition out in time.

"Oh my god Betty, thats great!" Hilda gushed. Ignacio looked alittle worried for Betty's sake. Justin looked as thrilled as Hilda did.

"I don't know Hilda, I really don't know if I can pull off being in an edition of Mode." Betty replied.

"Betty, you're just as good as any of the other women that they have in those magazines. Better even," Ignacio assured her.

"But Dad, I'm not beautiful like those other girls." Betty whispered.

"Thats not what that Georgio guy said," Hilda reminded Betty.

"Georgio is an artist! Betty you have to do this!" Justin gushed.

"I know, I have to do it for Mode," Betty said.

"Everything will be fine, just think of it as playing dress up," Ignacio offered.

Betty nodded.

Back at Mode, Amanda was eatting icecream while talking to Marc with her mouth full.

"I can't believe that he picked that ugly cow over me!" Amanda whined. Marc grimiced, he patted her shoulder.

"I know, who would have thought Georgio would do a charity case." Marc replied.

Amanda finished the pint of icecream and moved on to a box of crackers that she found in the cafeteria.

"Thats exactly what it is! I'm the one who should be in the next edition, not her!" Amanda stated.

"Who would have thought Georgio would consider the ruinned photos as Fate?" Marc added.

"Thats it. He must be looney! I mean, who else would think Betty was prettier than me." Amanda said.

"He actually thinks he can make Betty beautiful," Marc stiffled a giggle, "I don't think even Jesus could preform that miricle."

Amanda laughed, which is what Marc was hoping her response would be.

"You know," Marc began, he put his hand on Amanda's arm, "I just had an idea. If we found another way to get Betty fired, she wouldn't be able to do the makeover. Then Georgio would have to pick you!"

Amanda took another bite out of a cracker. "You think so?" she asked, her mouth full.

"Girlfriend, I know so," Marc assured.

He informed Amanda of their new scheme. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next day, Christina went into the clothing department to put a fwe finishing touches on the latest dress that she was designing. It was a beautiful gown, black with a silver sash giong diagonally from the right shoulder (well the only shoulder since the left side of the dress was strapless for an off the shoudler effect) down to the waist on the left side. Christina had worked hard on the dress to get it done by the deadline.

When she saw the naked dress stand she screamed. The dress was gone! She started tearing everything apart in hopes that she would find it. Her search came to an end, still without the dress.Whilhemina stepped into the clothing department just as Christina had given up her search.

"What on earth is going on here?" Whilhemina questioned.

"The dress I've been working on is gone!" Christina exclaimed. She plopped down onto the chair and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"What do you mean by gone?" Whilhemina asked.

"Gone like not here. It must have been stolen," christina replied, looking up at Whilhemina.

Whilhemina forced Christina to come with her to inform everyone that there was a dress theif at Mode. She told everyone to meet in the confrence room for an emergancy meeting. She was going to catch the theif.

Inside the confrence room, Marc and Amanda sat beside each other across from Betty. They kept exchanging knowing looks with each other and Whilhemina. Betty sat unaware of what was happening around her.

"There's been a theft within the building," Whilhemina informed everyone.

There was a rush of voices, some questioning what was stolen, others wondering which one of them was the theif.

"A dress was stolen from the clothing department. I'm going to organize a search of everyone's property and whoever is caught with the dress will be fired. We do not tolerate theft in this company." Whilhemina stated.

Everyone was looking around suspiciously. Everyone except Marc and Amanda. They just sat with the grins on their faces, occasionally sharing a knowing glance.

Whilhemina's search began with one department after another. None of them had the dress. Now it was time for Betty's department to get searched.

Betty wasn't worried at all, why should she be? She knew she didn't steal the dress. She didn't even know what dress it was. Besides, where would she wear a dress that was to be featured in the Magazine?

Whilhemina made her way over to Betty's desk. Everyone was crowding around to watch Whilhemina. Marc and Amanda made sure that they had front row seats.

Whilhemina openned one desk drawer after another, beginning with the smaller drawers on top. When she openned the bottom drawer, there it was. Whilhemina pulled the dress out from the drawer.

Everyone turned to look at Betty. Betty's eyes shot wide open, her jaw dropped.

"But how...?" Betty asked. Then she looked at Marc and Amanda who were trying their best not to laugh.

Daniel noticed Amanda and Marc's reactions also. They didn't seem shocked at all. Neither did Whilhemina. He knew that Betty wouldn't have stolen the dress.

"Well, well Betty. It seems that we have found the theif. I'm sure you know what this means," Whilhemina said,enjoying the moment.

"But I didn't..." Betty began.

"You have an hour to pack up your things and be out of the building or you will be escorted out by security." Whilhemina retorted.

Betty looked totally defeated. She could feel everyones eyes on her. She looked at Alexis. Alexis simply looked surprised. Betty turned to look at Daniel who was behind her.

"I didn't do it Daniel," She whispered. Her brown eyes were filling with tears.

Daniel took her gently by the elbow and escorted her to his office. He handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. He hated seeing her cry.

"I know you didn't do it Betty," Daniel assured.

"But Whilhemina thinks I did. You heard her. I'm fired." Betty replied.

"No you're not. I'll figure out how the dress got there and I'll make sure that you're cleared." Daniel told her.

"But you only have an hour Daniel," Betty cried.

"Then I need to get started," Daniel replied. He patted Betty's shoulder and walked out of his office.

Marc and Amanda were standing near Betty's desk.

"Did you see her face when Whilhemina found the dress?" Amanda asked, laughing.

Marc made a surprised face, mimicking Betty's. That made Amanda laugh more.

"We finally did it," Amanda gushed.

"Did what?" Betty asked. She was standing behind Amanda. They both eyed her dismissivly.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Marc asked.

"Did you two have something to do with how the dress got there?" Betty questioned.

Marc and Amanda laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Why would we do something like that Betty?" Amanda asked innocently.

Betty pushed her glasses up on her nose and walked away. She sat at her desk and started packing her things.

Daniel was in Alexis' office pacing the floor. "Betty can't get fired," he said.

Alexis sat in her chair watching him walk back and forth. "Do you think she did it?" she asked.

Daniel stopped pacing and starred at Alexis surprised. "There's no way Betty would steal anything," Daniel replied.

"Then you have to find out who did it," Alexis stated.

"I know who did it," Christina said, walking into Alexis' office carrying her trash can.

"Do you make a habit of carrying your trash can around with you?" Alexis asked.

Christina looked puzzled for a moment, "What? Oh no. But look whats in here," she put the trash can on Alexis' desk.

Inside the trashcan was two candy bar wrappers, an empty packet of peanuts, and an empty pint of ice cream.

"So?" Daniel asked, very puzzled.

"None of this was in the trash can when I left, but was in there this morning," Christina informed.

"So what does that have to do with who planted the dress in Betty's desk?" Alexis asked, lost.

"There's a certain someone who has alot to gain by Betty's departure. This someone is a compulsive eatter when she is worried or depressed," Christina replied.

"Amanda." Daniel stated. Christina nodded.

"Besides, that dress was for Betty anyway. It was my Easter present for her. I was giving it to her to wear for the make over," Christina informed.

"Then she didn't steal it," Alexis replied.

They all rushed to Whilhemina's office. They told her how Btty was set up and how the dress wasn't really stolen, especially sense the dress was infact Betty's.

Whilhemina wasn't happy, but she admitted that there was no cause to fire Betty. She made a public announcement that the dress thing was simply a misunderstanding. She even apologized to Betty.

Amanda stormed off. Betty was thrilled that she was still employed. She hugged Daniel. They both were beaming. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Today was the day that Betty was to meet with Georgio. She was extremely nervous. she was suppose to meet Georgio at Mode early in an office set up for him.

When she arrived at Mode, the office was empty. It was totally different than when everyone was there running around, chattering. It was almost soothing when it was deserted.

Betty walked to Georgio's office, and knocked on the door. He openned the door and welcomed her in. The office was very bright due to the lights. It was full of make up kits and other beauty accessories.

Betty knew that no one was to see her until the time came for the photo shoot. Georgio made sure that everyone knew that. He wanted the outcome to be a surprise to everyone. So much so that he had all the windoes in the office covered. Georgio showed Betty to her chair and began his work.

Daniel kept looking at the clock. He and alot of other people were waiting at the set for Georgio and Betty to arrive. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Maybe it was about the magazine, or maybe it was something else. He didn't know.

"Are you excited to see what Betty will look like?" Alexis asked him, noticing how he kept looking at the clock.

"I'm sure that she'll look great," Daniel replied. Honestly he was excited to see her. He had missed not seeing her all day. Who knwe that one could get to use to having someone with them that when the person wasn't there, they would feel incomplete.

He knew how beautiful Betty was on the inside. So thw make over itself wasn't that big of a deal for him. Besides, Betty was his friend.

Marc and Whilhemina were also at the set. Whilhemina was not in a great mood. She thought she had figured out how to finally get rid of that darn Betty.

"They should be here soon," Marc told her.

"Good, I want this over and done with." Whilhemina retorted. She had her arms crossed impatiently.

The doors openned and Georgio walked in. Everyone waited to see Betty, but the doors closed without anyone else entering. Everyone began whispering, they all thought Betty chickened out last minute.

Georgio cleared his throat, demanding silence. Everyone gave him their undivided attention. He glanced around the room pleased.

"As you all know, I picked Betty for my masterpiece. Giving her a fresh, new look just in time for Spring. Everyone ready to witness true beauty? Come on out Betty!" He exclaimed.

The doors openned again, this time a young woman stepped into the room. She was beautiful. Even Whilhemina's jaw dropped.

The young woman was Betty! Georgio had taken away her glasses and replaced them with contacts. He replaced her braces with invisible ones. Also, he put curls in her hair. She was gorgeous.

Betty looked around the room, she noticed how quiet everyone was and it made her even more nervous. She smiled when she saw Daniel, she waved slightly. He smiled and waved back.

A warm feelign went through Daniel when he saw Betty. Butterflies went wild in his stomach when she smiled at him. 'I can't feel this way about Betty!' he thought to himself.

After the photo shoot, Betty walked back up to the office with Daniel. She told him how awkward she felt. He assured her that she looked great.

Betty sat at her desk to write her part of the article. She was almost done when Amanda interupted her. She looked up from her computer to see her just standing there starring at her.

"Can I help you with something Amanda?" Betty asked.

Amanda just glared at her, occasionally taking a bite of a candy bar. She openned her mouth to say something mean to Betty but couldn't really think of anything. She settled for, "You're still not prettier than me," and walked off. Betty watched her walk off, and shrugged.

Daniel sat in his office trying to get his work done, but it was impossible. All he could think about was Betty. The way she lit up a room when she smiled, the way she always saw the good in him no matter what, and the way she made him believe in himself.

He knew he had felt this way for awhile, but he thought he coudl just ignore it. That was before he spent almost all day away from her, only to be blown away by her new look. Wow what a look.

He wanted to take her some where, to make that night special. He decided that he would take her to the new restuarant for dinner. He would tell her how he felt.

"Betty, can you come in my office for a moment please?" he asked her over the intercom.

"Sure Daniel." she replied. A few seconds later she was standing across from him.

For a minute all Daniel could do was stare at her. He shook his thoughts free.

"I was thinking that we should go out for dinner tonight. Publicity, you know." Daniel said.

"Okay," Betty replied, alittle surprised.

"Plus, it will give you a chance to wear that great dress outside of Mode," Daniel added.

Betty smiled and bushed. She nodded and they set a time to go after work. Betty left his office. She walked to the bathroom and walked past Henry.

"Betty, is that you?" Henry asked shocked.

"Oh. Hey Henry!" Betty said.

"Wow, you look amazing." Henry gushed. He kept looking her up and down. Betty blushed.

"Thanks," Betty replied.

"Don't mention it. I was on my way to see you," Henry informed her, pushing up his glasses nervously.

"Oh?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that Charlie and I broke up," Henry informed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Betty replied.

"No its okay. We just weren't the same people we use to be. We wanted different things out of life." Henry assured.

"Oh..well.. thats good," Betty commented, shyly.

"I was kind of hoping that we could go out to dinner tonight," Henry informed.

"Oh Henry I'd love to, but I've already made plans with Daniel." Betty said.

"Oh. Okay," Henry replied, disappointed.

"Its not like a date or anything," Betty assured, "Its just for work."

Henry smiled,"So another time then?" he asked.

"Definately," Betty answered. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel pulled a chair out for Bety to sit at the table. He then sat across from her. He noticed how the candle light made Betty's skin look almost golden. He was mesmerized.

Today was an amazing day for Betty. She feltl ike she was floating on clouds. Everyone had been so nice to her at Mode. Even Marc couldn't come at her with snide remarks.

'So this is how Cinderella must have felt,' Betty thought to herself. She even had her Prince Charming! Just thinking about Henry made her smile. Finally she could go on a date with him.

Daniel wanted to lean over and kiss Betty on the cheek, but he didn't dare. Instead he occupied himself by looking at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked with a heavy french accent.

Betty had no idea what to oder, she bit her lip nervously while trying to decide. Daniel noticed her distress and asked if she wanted him to order for her. She nodded. After ordering their food and a bottle of wine they settled down for a nice chat.

"Did you tell your mother about spending Easter with my family?" Betty asked.

"She was surprised to say the least, but she'll be glad to spend some time away from rehab," Daniel replied.

"Justin is thrilled ofcourse that you all are celebrating with us. He wants to talk you into letting him do a summer internship at Mode." Betty informed.

Daniel smiled, "He would definately fit in. He has amazing fashion knowledge."

Betty laughed.

While they were eatting, Daniel decided that he had to tell Betty how he felt. It was torture sitting across from her and not being able to atleast hold her hand. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Betty I..." he began, but stopped. He couldn't simply blurt out that he thought he was inlove with her. Betty deserved more than just words.

"What Daniel?" Betty asked, looking at him.

He had to think quickly, "I was just thinking of ordering desert. Do you want any?" He asked. It was a lame cover, but it was all that he could come up with.

"No thanks," Betty answered. She had a feeling that wasn't what he was going to say, but decided to let it go.

"Did I tell you that I ran into Henry today?" Betty asked.

"Thats nice," Daniel replied. At the mention of Henry's name, he felt as if someone punched him in the gut.

"So how is his girlfriend liking New York?" Daniel asked, trying to hide his resentment for Henry.

"Henry and Charlie broke up." Betty declared cheerfully.

"Oh, thats good. Right?" Daniel replied. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit.

"Yes it is. He asked me out for a date," Betty informed.

"That's great." Daniel said, trying to sound happy for her.

"He wanted to go out tonight, but I told him that I already had plans with you." She stated.

"How'd he react to that?" Daniel asked.

"Oh he was jealous. But I told him that it wasn't a date. So he's better," Betty answered.

Daniel felt like his heart was just ripped out of his chest. He was quiet for the rest of dinner. Betty knew something was wrong with him, but didn't know what.

As they were walking to Daniel's car, Betty told him that she wasn't ready to go home. Daniel knew exactly where to take her. He told Betty to close her eyes while he drove.

When they arrived at their destination, Daniel parked the car. He turned it off and told Betty to stay there. He stepped out of the car and rushed to her side. He openned ehr door and took her hand to help her out. He continued to hold her hand while he esxorted her to the spot he wanted.

As soon as he touched her hand, it was as if he were struck by lightening. The butterflies in his stomach went crazy. He couldn't remember feeling this way ever before, even with Sofia.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Daniel told her. He let go of her hand.

She openned her eyes and saw that they were on the Brooklyn bridge. The scene was beautiful.

"Wow. Daniel this is amazing," She gushed.

DAniel gazed at her, a soft smile on his lips, "It sure is." He replied.

"Hey this is the same spot we stood last time we were here!" Betty exclaimed.

"Its our spot," Daniel replied.

They stood on the bridge in silence just taking in the beauty around them. It was a bit chilly outside. Betty rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Are you cold?" Daniel asked.

"A little," Betty replied.

Daniel took off his suit jacket and draped it over Betty's shoulders. In doing so, he was close enough to smell her soft perfume.

"Thank you," Betty whispered.

"No problem," Daniel replied quietly.

He didn't know what came over him, but he leaned in closer to her, and kissed her lips softly.

Betty was shocked. Her cheeks turned bright pink. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I'm..I'm sorry," Daniel said, "I was just caught up in the moment I guess."

Betty nodded, still shocked and at a loss for words.

"Maybe we should go now." Daniel commented.

"Yeah thats a good idea," Betty replied.

They walked back to the car in silence. Neither one knew what to say. The ride to Betty's house was really awkward.

"You're still coming over on Sunday for Easter right?" Betty asked when they reached her house.

"Ofcourse." Daniel replied.

"Great. Bye Daniel." Betty said. She got out of the car and rushed into her house. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"You did what?" Alexis asked shocked. Alexis was at Daniel's apartment relaxing and waiting for their mother to arrive.

"I kissed her," Daniel answered. He was telling Alexis about his night with Betty.

"How did she react?" she asked.

"She was shocked. I really didn't give her time to react." Daniel replied.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"I blamed the kiss on being caught up in the moment and then rushed her home." He informed.

"So what are you going to do little brother?" Alexis questioned.

"There's nothing I can do besides act like the kiss never happened. I mean, its not like it meant anything to her. she's crazy about Henry." Daniel sighed. He put his head in his hands.

"The geek from accounting?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. They finally get to date. Besides I guess it would be better if we just remained friends." Daniel said.

"Is it because of her new look?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

Alexis sighed, "Would you still feel this way for Betty if she hadn't gotten that make over?"

Daniel thought it over for a minute.

"Actually, yes. The Betty that you see now, after the make over is the Betty that I see everytime I look at her. Its like the braces and glasses aren't even there. I know that I can be egotistical, self centered, and superficial..but Betty makes me want to change that. She makes me want to be a guy that she can be proud of." He answered.

Alexis was really touched. She had never seen her brother like this before. She actually believed that he actually loved Betty.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"I do." Daniel whispered.

"But you're just going to let Henry have her?" Alexis questioned.

"Henry is a great guy, and he makes her happy. He's the best one for her right now." Daniel replied.

"Right now?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. Until I can become the type of guy that really deserves her." Daniel explained.

"Wow," Alexis stated.

At Betty's house everyone was preparing for the celebration later that day. Betty was looking in her closet for something to wear but couldn't find anything to match her new look. Plus she couldn't help thinking about last night and Daniel's kiss.

It all happened so fast. He had put the jacket around her. He was standing so close, starring into her eyes. Betty had thought how romantic it was, standing on the bridge ust the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he kissed her, and the next thing she knew, he did.

She touched her lips softly, remembering how it felt to have his lips on hers. It was only for a brief second, but it was a moment that she wouldn't forget. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

'But it was Daniel,'Betty reminded herself, 'It didn't mean anything.' Besides she liked Henry. 'Think about Henry,' she told herself over and over.

"Earth to Betty," Hilda said, bringing Betty out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Betty asked.

"I asked if you wanted me to help youf ind something to wear," Hilda informed.

"Oh. Sure." Betty replied.

"I can't get over how different you look," Hilda gushed, looking through Betty's closet.

"I'm still me," Betty answered.

"I know Betty. But I won't be known as the pretty sister any more." Hilda joked.

Betty laughed.

Hilda pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a simple black button up shirt.

"Here, wear this." Hilda said. Betty thanked her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"When are they going to get here?" Justin asked excited.

"They'll be here soon Justin," Betty replied.

"I don't understand why you invited them here." Hilda commented.

"Because they're going through a rough time and I thought it would be good for them," Betty explained.

"I can finally get a good look at the she-male," Ignacio said offhandedly.

"Dad! You have to be good!" Betty declared.

Ignacio sighed, "You never let me have any fun."

"I invited Santos over," Hilda informed.

"Oh great," mumbled Ignacio, remembering all the other times that Santos visited.

"Dad he's part of the family," Hilda said.

"Until he decides to disappear again," Ignacio replied.

"Not today Dad, don't do this today." Hilda pleaded.

"Fine," Ignacio replied.

The doorbell rang. Betty ran to greet the guests. It was Daniel and his family. Claire was first, when she saw Betty she just starred. "Are we at the right house?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Meade. Come on in," Betty replied. Claire stepped into their house and looked around.

"I don't understand why we couldn't just go to the country club like we do every year." Claire commented.

"Because Betty invited us Mother," answered Alexis who was behind her. Alexis was holding a fruit basket which she gave to Ignacio.

"Happy Easter," Alexis said to Betty.

"Happy Easter," Betty replied in return. They hugged briefly.

"Happy Easter Betty," Daniel said quietly, almost shyly.

Betty blushed, "Happy Easter Daniel," she replied equally as shyly.

Hilda noticed the tension between the two of them and raised her eyebrows.

"Its so nice of you to invite us to celebrate with your family," Alexis told Ignacio.

"Don't mention it," He said. He was starring at Alexis.

When the doorbell rang again, Betty was thankful.

"Dad, why don't you go answer that." She suggested.

Ignacio sighed and went to the door. It was Santos. Ignacio went to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Would anyone want something to drink?" Betty asked her guests.

"I'll take a brandy," Claire replied.

"We don't have any," Betty stated.

"Scotch then?" Claire asked.

Betty shook her head.

"She'll take a glass of water," Daniel told Betty with a smile. Betty nodded and got Claire's water.

Ignacio let them know that it was time to eat. They all sat to enjoy their dinner that was prepared. Soon everyone was done eatting.

"I'll clear the table," Betty informed, standing to gather dishes.

"I'll help," Daniel stated. He stood.

"No, you're a guest. You don't have to." Betty replied.

"But I want to. Besides, its rude to argue with the guest." Daniel responded.

Betty smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever," she answered.

They carried the dishes into the kitchen.

"Daniel, about the other night..." Betty began when they were done with the dishes.

"I'm sorry about that," Daniel interupted, "I was just caught up in the moment." he dismissed it.

"Was that all it was?" Betty asked.

"Yes." Daniel lied.

"So why isn't Henry here?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, he went home to visit family." Betty informed.

"Thats good. So when's the big date?" he asked.

"We really haven't decided," Betty answered.

"Well he's a great guy. You two look cute together." Daniel stated.

Betty smiled.

Daniel wanted to tell Betty that she should forget about Henry and just be with him, but he reminded himself that he couldn't do that.

Betty felt disappointed when Daniel encouraged her about dating Henry. She wasn't sure why though. She decided to ignore it.

Meanwhile in the living room, Santos was holding a football.

"Hey Justin, come outside and toss the football around with me." He said.

Justin was about to say no, but saw Hilda nod for him to go.

"Okay," He answered.

They went out to the front yard.

"Go long," Santos yelled to Justin.

He threw the ball. Justin ran backwarsd, but instead of catcing the ball, it hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" yelled Justin, holding his nose.

Hilda ran to her son to examine his nose. It was pouring blood. She rushed him into the house to care for it.

"You could have caught the ball!" Santos yelled after him.

"Justin doesn't seem to be the ball palying type," Alexis commented.

"I'm trying to change that." Santos replied.

"You're trying to change your son. Thats not a good thing," Alexis responded.

"What do you know about it?" Santos asked roughly.

Alexis picked up the football and tossed it to Santos.

"Alot actually." Alexis responded.

Santos caught the ball. He was surprised at how good Alexis tossed it.

"You're that chick who use to be a man aren't you?" He asked, throwing the ball back.

"You could say that," Alexis answered, catching the ball.

"Why did you let your family think you were dead?" Santos asked.

"Because my dad found out I wasn't the typical son. He tried to change that, and when he realized it wasn't working he told he he'd rather I died than be true to myself." Alexis answered.

"Thats harsh," Santos replied.

"No kidding. I started hating him for it." She stated.

"I don't blame you," he replied.

"But you're doing the same to Justin," Alexis commented.

This made Santos think. "Justin is a great kid," he said.

"Then learn from my father's mistake. Let Justin know that you're proud of him for who he is instead of always trying to change him." She stated.

"I'm going to go check on him," Santos informed and rushed into the house.

When the Meade family was gone, Hilda went to Betty's room to talk to her.

"What's going on between you and Daniel?" Hilda asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Betty asked.

"I wouldn't call it nothing. I saw how you were looking at each other." Hilda responded.

"Its nothing Hilda. Something happened the other night but its taken care of." Betty insisted.

Hilda crossed her arms stubbornly, "What happened?"

"Daniel kissed me." Betty informed.

"Oh Betty!" Hilda moaned.

"Don't 'Oh Betty!' me. I didn't kiss him. Besides, it didn't mean anything." Betty replied.

"I just don't want you to read into it Betty. Daniel and you are just way to different." Hilda said.

"So you think Daniel could never fall for someone like me?" Betty asked angrily.

"Thats not what I meant at all and you know it. God Betty you get a make over and all of a sudden you forget who you are." Hilda stated and walked out of the room.

Betty laid in bed thinking about what Hilda said. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Monday morning Betty stepped into the elevator with Marc. He was surprised to see Betty back to her old self. He smirked.

"I see the old Betty is back.Guess old habits die hard," Marc commented.

"Hi Marc," Betty replied.

When Betty got to her desk Amanda rushed over.

"See I told you that you wasn't prettier than me." Amanda bragged. She flipped her hair and walked away.

Betty shook her head and walked into Daniel's office. Daniel was surprised to see Betty back to her look, but didn't mind. She was still beautiful to him.

"Tired of the new look already huh?" Daniel asked.

"It was fun while it lasted, but it really wasn't me." Betty replied.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Daniel said with a smile.

Betty smiled and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Thanks Daniel," She said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Daniel spotted Henry walking toward Betty's desk.

"Looks like someone came looking for you," he informed.

Betty turned to see Henry. She excused herself and rushed to see him.

"Hey Henry!" Betty exclaimed.

"Hi Betty," Henry replied, smiling.

"Whats up?" Betty asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. You're beautiful." he commented.

Betty blushed. "I decided the new look wasn't me," she told him.

"Well you're beautiful no matter what," Henry said.

Betty blushed even more.

"Oh I brought you something," Henry informed. He handed Betty a teddy bear wearing bunny ears.

"Happy late Easter," He said.

"Oh Henry its so cute!" Betty exclaimed.

She threw her arms around Henry and held him tight.

Daniel was watching from his office. He felt his heart breaking, seeing Betty in the arms of another guy.

'Soon it will be me that she hugs," He told himself. He just had to wait and be patient.

Briefly, just briefly Betty's mind wandered to Daniel's kiss while she was in Henry's arms. When the hug was over, she looked to find Daniel watching her. She smiled, he smiled back and then picked up some papers to work.

Betty knew something was going on with Daniel, she could sense it. She'd find out what it was sometime, but not now. Now she was going to enjoy her time with Henry.

The End (For now)

(NOTE: Thank you all so much for your comments. They've all meant alot to me, and I've enjoyed reading them. I'm really super glad that you've all enjoyed the story. Sadly this story has come to an end.. but that doesn't mean that there won't be more to read later. If you have any other suggestions just let me know!) 


End file.
